elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vulkhel Guard
Vulkhel Guard is a minor city located on the southern shores of the island region of Auridon. It is the capital of the region of Iluvamir, the southern forests of Auridon. Vulkhel Guard is not as luxurious or city-esque as the other cities in Auridon, but considering the location, Vulkhel Guard is an extremely significant port, connecting the Cape of the Blue Divide in the south, with the rest of Auridon. By game *Vulkhel Guard (Arena) *Vulkhel Guard (Online) Description Geography Unlike the other cities on Auridon, Vulkhel Guard is the lowest regarding geography, closer to sea-level than Firsthold, which towers over the ocean. The dockyards of Vulkhel Guard span across the Bay, capable of holding substantial warships and cargo carriers. The beaches on Vulkhel house various stalls and caravans, continuing onto the isolated beaches underneath the castle overlooking nearby Silsailen. Continuing north from the beach would lead to the road going towards the rest of Auridon. In between are several residential homes and the Mara's Kiss Public House. These buildings are in the eastern town square. West from there will lead into Inner Vulkhel Guard, which is protected with walls, likely from invading forces. There are only two buildings here, the Temple of Auri-El and the Vulkhel Guard Manor & Treasury, the seat of power in the area. Continuing west will lead into the busiest places in town. The western town square has the local forge in the center, including several artisans surrounding it. The local guilds are situated here as well. There is a road in the south that connects the docks to this area. There is another path in between the two guildhalls that leads to the beaches near South Beacon. Traditions History Second Era During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the city-state of Vulkhel Guard was under the control of Canonreeve Nesaranwe, who prepared Vulkhel Guard for the arrival of Queen Ayrenn. The one who had recently assumed the Throne of Alinor as the High Queen of the Summerset Isles. The high-ranking officials of Auridon traveled to Vulkhel Guard to greet the new Queen, which included High Kinlord Rilis XIII of Firsthold and High Kinlady Estre of Skywatch. During her stay in Vulkhel Guard, several suspicious activities had begun to arrive, prompting the Eyes of the Queen to step in and investigate. Around the same time, an estranged warrior arrived onto Vulkhel Guard and agreed to help Advisor Norion with these activities. Eventually, the warrior discovered the Veiled Heritance in Vulkhel Guard and that Watch Captain Astanya was planning an assassination attempt on Ayrenn at the Temple of Auri-El. In the end, the warrior defeated the assassin and was named an elite agent for Ayrenn. The Queen continued into Auridon, to the ruins of Tanzelwil.Events of "Ensuring Security"Events of "A Hostile Situation" Third Era During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in the span of ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the town of Vulkhel Guard in their quest to recover the pieces.Events in Appearances * * ** ru:Вулхел Гард nl:Vulkhelgarde Category:Cities in Summerset Isles Category:Lore: Cities Category:Lore: Summerset Isles Locations